Competition
by MaeveMonster
Summary: Allamay has a less than pretty past and a more than complicated future. Her power seems to have acquired her the attention of a certain God of Mischief. When they start to try to "one - up" each other, who will come out victorious? And will she end up attracted to her competitor?
1. Prologue

**So, this will only continue if I get reviews! I don't care if they're positive or negative, I just need feedback! Please, Please, Please? I'll promise to reply to them in the next chapter I post! Okay, thanks! Now... READ in 5... 4... 3... 2... **

Prologue

The day before Prince Thor's coronation, Prince Loki, son of Odin, walked the path to the training arena, deep in thought. Just barely south and west of the palace, the arena stood tall and grand. The grandeur that made the palace breathtaking to any outsider had the same effect on this place. A large circular stone, about twenty Midgardian feet in diameter, sat in the middle of the ovular arena that was floored with soft dirt. The training area was scattered with different equipment, though the stone was clear except for two warriors who were currently training with swords on it. Men that had tried and failed to conquer Lady Sif lay in the stands on either side of the stone groaning in pain, while holding various body parts that had been damaged in their fight. Lady Sif, the warrior goddess, was deep in the heat of the battle that she so loved.

Loki did not recognize her opponent, though, as he observed the two women. The unknown warrior was quite skilled, more so than he would have expected from any woman of Asgard beside Lady Sif. As Lady Sif's fighting style was fiery and aggressive, this unfamiliar woman was casually effective. It seemed she was not trying to avoid Lady Sif's sword until just the right moment when she would lift her own to prevent the blow, using the minimum amount of energy required to defend herself. Such elegance and grace was not seen in many of low status, he noted.

He watched the two for a while from the shadows so as not to be seen. He hid because, had he stood in the open, someone surely would have attempted conversation with him, and he did not very much feel like speaking. He was usually found in his quarters reading or practicing magic, if not out and about causing mischief. Mischief was not his purpose today, though. He simply needed to be free of his usually cozy chambers for they had become, as they did on occasion, boring to him. He had been walking to wherever his feet took him, and it seemed they fancied it here.

Suddenly, like a snake, the unknown warrior struck out with her sword to the left of Lady Sif's head. Lady Sif blocked the blow easily, but before she could fit in a retaliating strike, the nameless warrior slid underneath her and knocked the Lady's feet out from under her. The warrior stood quickly, before Sif could, and kicked the Lady's sword away from her, the woman's own weapon pointed at Sif's neck. For a few moments, the arena was silent. Then both women began to laugh and the nameless warrior helped Sif to her feet, letting her sword drop to her side.

"Always a challenge with you! I enjoy our sparring very much."

"As do I Sif." The unknown smiled at Sif from under perfect, long, black hair and a pale complexion.

She rolled her right shoulder, as though it we're sore, and frowned. Lady Sif saw her friend's actions and her face showed concern.

"Are you alright, May?"

"Yes, yes I am fine. Or I will be momentarily." As she said this she waved her left hand over her shoulder and muttered something. Loki felt the power roll off her form before she moved her shoulder again and smiled.

"See? I'm fine, Sif. Thank you for your concern."

Lady Sif merely nodded.

"I must return to the palace now, friend. I wish I could stay longer to spar with you more, but I fear next time it will be more than just my shoulder."

Lady Sif smiled and bent to pick up her sword that had been kicked away.

"Yes, I believe it is a good time for both of us to retire from training today. I will see you tomorrow, yes?"

"I will come again tomorrow to practice with you, yes."

"Very good! Farewell then!"

"Until tomorrow, Lady Sif." May said as she walked away.

May. So this must be the Allamay woman that he heard people chattering about in the palace. He had heard of her skill but never given her much thought, for favor of causing trouble, studying, or practicing magic and battle skills.

Loki watched as Lady Sif walked away to replace her sword in the equipment room. As he turned to walk back to the palace, he saw Allamay's sword turn to mist in her hand and disperse itself into the surrounding air. He smiled at the magic before turning himself to smoke to float back to his chambers through a window on the highest floor of the palace.


	2. Chapter 1

**OMJelly ****_two_**** (ish) ****_chapters?_**** It's like CHRISTMAS! Actually it's Tom Hiddleston's 32nd Birthday, but that's close enough. Happy celebrating folks! Next chapter isn't even written yet, and I won't be motivated to do as such unless I get reviews, so... yeah. READ REVIEW ENJOY!**

**Okay you know how this goes**

**5... 4... 3... 2...**

Chapter 1

My first thought when I woke up on the day of Prince Thor's coronation was of my past.

After many years of physical training and magical training, I have created a name for myself in this realm called Asgard. The only foes that can truly challenge me in the arena are Lady Sif, The Warriors Three, or any man of the royal family. Although I have never tested my skills on the latter, I have heard great things of their ability.

I grew up on the streets of Asgard, having mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. No parents, no siblings, I have been completely alone for as long as I can remember.

One day, when I was about 140 I was caught trying to steal an apple from a merchant by a Healer from The Academy of the Science of Magic. She was on her way to a house call when she saw me. I was using magic to control the apple, trying to float the thing from the merchant's cart to where I was in an alley. Things like that usually worked because I made sure no one was looking, but an eye trained to see magic and a consciousness familiar with feeling out power cannot be fooled by one so unskilled and untrained as I had been, so the woman found me and stopped me from taking the apple before dragging me to the palace and requesting to take me to the Academy to be trained.

I stayed at the Academy until I was 190 and after I graduated I applied to the Royal Military and was granted permission to stay on the guest floor of the palace. I'm 210 now and I've worked hard in this time of peace, preparing for the war that is unavoidable: That which will, again, be between the people of Asgard and the Frost Giants.

After King Odin made the treaty with the Frost Giants, all had been well in Asgard. The Queen had another child and the entirety of the realm prospered. This all was right around the time I was born, or so I'm told by the people who have looked into my past.

When I was admitted to The Academy, I had to have a background check. They used magic to go into my mind and sift through all my memories. They were able to see everything that I've ever seen in my life, even if I was too young to understand what I was seeing. They found quite a few upsetting things in my past.

First and foremost, I'm not an Aseir. I was born in Jotunheim. I'm a Frost Giant, a Jotun. During one of the final battles of the war, a group of Aseir soldiers stormed my home village three nights after my birth and demolished everything. My parents died in that battle. Their names were Aric and Soli.

I had been abandoned by my parents in my home, for they favored the call of battle as opposed to keeping me safe, and a sorceress heard my cries as she was passing through the town. She pitied me and used her magic to give me the appearance of an Aseir. I was already a runt and I'd never grow to the size of a normal Frost Giant, so the transformation didn't take much. The kind woman aged my body and mind to an age at which I would be capable of taking care of myself. With the last of her magic she teleported me to Asgard. I'm also told she gave me my name, Allamay. The woman exhausted so much of her magic that day that she perished to save the life of an innocent child. Had that woman not rescued me, I'd have died in the village. I'm told her name was Serah.

I soon discovered my magical abilities, although I was unaware they had come from Serah. I used them to survive. I was 80 years old three days after I was born and I stayed that way until my 80th year, at which time I began to grow again.

When my past was uncovered by the magicians at The Academy, of course they hesitated to allow me acceptance. They consulted with the King and he allowed me entrance because he deemed my heart was pure. No one knows my true identity beside those who had discovered it, their superiors, and the King. I excelled in my training and soon it was time to leave The Academy. I applied to join the Royal Military and the King again, allowed me entrance.

So we've come full circle. I'm training hard every day with my muscles, my mind, and my magic, (Called the "Three M's" by The Academy and the Royal Military) to be ready for the day that I could go back to Jotunheim and help exterminate the race that I am so disgusted with. My parents deserved what they got for abandoning me. I cannot say I miss them, for the childhood that I have had because of their absence has hardened me into the warrior that I need to be.

I readied myself for the coronation ceremony, conjuring a blue gown of silk that slightly accentuated my natural curves. I waved a hand over my hair and it wove itself into a neat braid. I dawned a bit of kohl that lined my eyes before beginning my walk to the throne room.

The room was beginning to fill with people. I wandered around and chatted with acquaintances and superiors alike. When the time came, the King entered and ascended to his place at the single throne at the front of the room. Behind him trailed the Queen, who stood at the top stair to the King's right, Prince Loki, who took the one below her, Lady Sif, who took the one below The Prince, and The Warriors Three, who stood on the stairs to the left of the King.

Thor walked down the aisle and the people of Asgard parted for him just as they had for their King, cheering and clapping and smiling.

Thor gave a winning smile to the crowd and marched forward. He lifted his mighty hammer, Mjonir, and flipped it in the air, catching it again by its handle, effectively showing off his incredible strength. He smiled and pointed Mjonir at the Asgardians.

As Thor reached the front of the throne room, the crowd quieted and Thor knelt before his father, removing his helmet and placing it, along with Mjonir, on the floor beside him.

The Allfather began to speak.

"Thor Odinson, my heir, my first born, so long trusted with the mighty hammer Mjonir, forged in the heart of a dying star, whose power knows no equal as a weapon to destroyer a tool to build. Tis a fit companion for a King. I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the nine realms..."

The King told of Asgard's victory over the Frost Giants and the peace that has been created by our triumph. He spoke of the hope that is sustained by Asgard that shines out across the stars. It was Asgard that brought peace to the universe.

The King looked to the kneeling Thor and said, "Do you swear to guard the nine realms?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?"

"I swear!" Thor exclaimed as he lifted his hammer into the air.

Odin's only visible eye, the other being covered with an eye patch, sparkled with the age and wisdom of many years as he said, "Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you..."

Suddenly he stopped and his eye widened slightly. "Frost Giants!" He exclaimed.

The Allfather raised his staff and brought it back down to the floor, vibrating the entire room. He looked out at the people.

"You all must stay where you are. Thor and Loki, come with me."

The crowd parted as the men of the Royal Family exited through the great golden doors. The King's initial exclamation interested me, as you can imagine, and before I knew what I was doing, I used my magic to shield myself from any on looking eyes and slipped through the door behind them. I walked behind them silently, listening.

"What was it, father?" Thor asked.

"You shall see when we arrive at our destination," the King replied.

A servant walking down the hall caught me by surprise as he passed so close to me that he knocked me off balance and I tripped slightly on the carpet before quickly righting myself.

Loki slowed and turned to look at me, having heard the faintest sound of my awkward footwork. He couldn't see me because of my magic, but somehow he knew that someone was there. He narrowed his eyes a little before subtlety flicking his wrist and sending a bit of magic my way.

I stiffened as I felt my body become immobile. I could move nothing but my mouth. He was testing me. He hadn't undone my own magic that rendered me invisible, but he had stopped me in my tracks to see if I was powerful enough to undo his magic.

I tried a simple spell that should have countered his, but it did nothing. I tried again with a more advanced spell, and again it did not break his magic. Feeling frustrated, I cast the most powerful counter spell that I knew, and still nothing. I sighed and closed my eyes. For this, I must focus. I concentrated on feeling the warm magic in the air around me. Prince Loki's magic was cold, and this confused me for I had never encountered such a thing. Going back to basics, I drew the warmth close to me, looking for holes in his cold immobilization spell. After several moments, I found a miniscule crack in the magical bindings and focused on working my own magic through his and shattering it. The cold finally fell from my frame, and I shivered.

I took a deep breath before continuing forward at a slightly faster pace in order to catch up with the royal men. I cast a muffling spell to stay quiet and, this time, I watched my footing closely.

We quickly reached the Weapons Vault and upon entering, I did my best to stifle a gasp. The floor was completely covered in ice and the water, now ice, on either side of the short walkway to the casket was cracked and broken in such a way that showed how the Frost Giants had entered: through the ice. The mangled bodies of the awful creatures littered the floor, some still halfway in the ice. They were covered in burns and some of them had holes blasted through their torso or head. It was awful, and yet empowering to see that the people of Asgard had this much power over their foes.

Thor looked around the vault and stated "The Jotuns must pay for what they have done."

Odin stood in front of the casket, the power source of the Jotuns that was taken from them when Asgard won the Great War. "They have paid," he said, "With their lives. The Destroyer did its work, the casket is safe, and all is well."

Thor was indignant. "All is well? They broke into the Weapons Vault. If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics-"

"They didn't." The King interrupted.

Thor raised his voice. "We'll I want to know why!"

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns."

"He just broke your truce!" Thor exclaimed.

"What action would you take?" Odin replied quietly.

"March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they never dare try to cross our borders again!"

Odin looked weary as he told Thor, "You are thinking only as a warrior."

But Thor was determined. "This was an act of war!"

"It was an act if but a few, doomed to fail."

"Look how far they got!"

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed."

"As King of Asgard-"

"But you're not King! Not yet." Odin ended the argument and exited the room. I heard the King hail a servant that was walking down the hallway and tell her to dismiss those who were currently in the Throne Room.

Frost Giants had found a way into Asgard, broken into the Weapons Vault, and thrown the treaty to the dogs. I was furious, yet unsurprised. They would have broken the treaty eventually anyways, what better time than that of the coronation of the new King? But I pushed the thoughts from my mind. I could not think of these things now. Now, I had to focus on getting back to my bed chambers without indicating where I'd been. If I could slip out behind the Princes and get through a few hundred feet of hallway, I would be free of the restricting magic that protects these areas, and I could open a portal and go to my room.

I saw Prince Loki turn left, towards the Throne room, instead of right, which was the way to the royal wing of the palace. My next actions were not the smartest I had ever taken, but my competitive nature got the best of me. Having made sure I was not found out after the incident in the hallway, Loki probably suspected I was still trapped in his magic. I would like to see the look on his face when he doesn't find me where he thought he left me. I slipped out behind the Princes and followed the youngest to exactly the destination I had predicted he would go.

He reached the place and leaned against the wall with a threatening smirk on his face. I heard him mutter a revealing spell before I felt the warm magic fall from my frame, leaving me feeling exposed. He only caught a glimpse of me before I quickly re-veiled myself and took off in the direction of my room. I threw a glance behind me and I saw the surprised look on the Prince's face that I had been hoping for, though I had a feeling that he wasn't surprised for the reason I had predicted.

He was not perusing me, so when I rounded a corner, I stopped to catch my breath, using the wall to support myself. After I was sure I could stand straight, I took a deep breath and opened a hole in space, stepping through and into my quarters.


	3. Chapter 2

**This is chapter twwwwooooo thanks for your revieeeewwwww. Wow that was dorky. Okay well I hope I get more reviews next time, but the lack thereof is probably because I haven't waited long enough between chapters. I felt like this is kind of a filler chapter but whatever! Sorry its so short! Thanks to PrincessTverski for her wonderful review! I have a plan, don't you worry. There may be some questions left open, but I have it all sorted out! Oh! By the way, "afli" is Old Norse for "power" Lastly, I'm holding the next chapter hostage until I get more reviews...**

**5... 4... 3... 2...**

Chapter 2

The portal closed behind me and I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. That was not a very well thought out plan. Of course he would want to see the person who had been following him. Why would I think that he would be satisfied with anything less? The more logical thing to do would have been to let him return to an empty corridor and be left wondering who it was that dared eavesdrop on the royal family. But I just _had_ to see that look of being bested on his face, didn't I? Well now he knows who I am and he could likely have me arrested for treason. Disobeying a direct order from the King? What was I thinking? Staying put would have been simple enough, but oh no. I just had to ruin everything.

"Uhhhhh!" In my aggravation, I threw a violent attack spell at my bed and it ripped down the middle, feathers flying everywhere. Leaning against the wall, I sighed and wiped a hand down my face.

There's really nothing I can do about it now. All I can do is wait for the inevitable eviction from the palace. Actually, I would probably just be moved to the dungeons, with all the other treasonous Aseir.

I needed to slow my thoughts, so I grabbed my hairbrush and walked to my bathroom, which was attached to my bedroom. Turning on the hot water, I began to strip out of my blue dress, preferring to manually remove the thing than to wave it away with magic. I picked my braid out of my hair and stepped into the shower.

Closing my eyes, I surrendered my body to the hot water and let my mind wander. Images of the dead Frost Giants flashed before my eyes and I shuddered, despite the heat of the shower. Those images had stirred something in me. I don't know what, exactly, but it was a powerful feeling which I had no name for. Yet I felt like there was something more to the strange feeling, something that I was missing. I thought, and thought, and thought, but to no avail. I stood in the shower long after I was clean trying to remember something that I knew not.

After I got out of the shower I dried myself off with magic and got dressed in some comfortable cotton clothes. I waved my hand over my bed and it repaired itself. Walking over to my bookshelf, I picked a book that I hoped would occupy my mind until it was time to meet Lady Sif for our usual practice. I expected that that is the time that someone will come for me, to tell me of my fate, for that is where everyone knows to find me. I always keep my word and I told Sif that I would meet her in the arena.

The book soon consumed my thoughts and I turned page after page. It told of magic beyond even my wildest dreams: spells that could transport one across realms without the bifrost, spells that could freeze time, and even spells that allowed one to speak into another's mind. Such things required power that was difficult to comprehend.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I jolted and sat up from my previously curled up position on my bed. Steeling myself for the worst, I swept my hands through the air. My things began to pack themselves into a small bag, one apparently too small for the reality of its volume. Clothes folded themselves and books shrank to the size of my thumbnail.

I opened the door, expecting to see a frowning messenger, but was instead surprised to see a smiling Sif. Her smile soon faded to a confused look, though, as she saw the state of my animate room.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"What? Ah, no. I'm just tiding up." I stated.

She raised an eyebrow, but nodded slowly. "Well… I came to ask you to join us on a mission, seeing as you're quite highly qualified by now and in dire need of some actual battle experience." By the end of her sentence she was smiling again.

I was surprised again. "Really?" I grinned. "Tell me more!"

"Myself, Prince Thor, Prince Loki, and the Warriors Three are going to Jotunheim."

"What?" My jaw dropped. "But it's forbidden to go to Jotunheim!"

"I tried to tell that to Thor, but he would hear none of it."

"So why are you going? Thor is a Prince. If he breaks the law, he is still a Prince. If you or I, or even the Warriors Three are caught, we can be exiled from the military, or even put to death!"

"I know. I have always had Thor's back, though. I am inviting you because I trust you to have mine." I saw the love in her eyes at the mention of Thor.

Despite my hesitation, I knew my answer already. I could not let my only friend go into battle without me, so I accepted her offer. She told me to meet the group at the rainbow bridge in half an hour. I nodded and closed the door.

Putting my room back in order took less time than packing it up had taken. I put my armor on and sealed the pieces with a protection charm. Grabbing another book off the shelf, I turned to a chapter on battle spells and read the entire thing, committing it to memory for probably the hundredth time since I began my training. After I finished reading, I swept my hair into a tight bun on the top of my head.

The last thing I did before I left my room was summon my sword, Afli. It is stored in my bones, so I always have it. I may look like an Aseir, but you must remember that I am not. I am a Jotun and my body's true form is full of ice and cold water. By turning Afli to mist, I can condense it and force it inside of me. I let my magic seep through my skin and hug my bones, melting the ice within. The vapor appeared at my hip and condensed to form Afli in its sheath.

I left my room to meet Sif, slightly nervous. Not only was I to be in royal company, but one of said royals had caught me disobeying a direct order from the King only a few hours previously and Odin only knows why he hadn't turned me in. This was also my first true battle. All the training in the world could not prepare me for what was to come.

Secretly, though, in my heart, I knew why I had accepted Sif's invitation.

I was wanted to face the Frost Giants. I wanted to kill them all.


	4. Send Me a Writing Prompt!

Hello Friends!

I've decided that I don't like how this story is turning out, but I don't want to stop writing about this universe, so review if you want me to continue this specific story. If you want, you can PM me or review any of my stories with a writing prompt about anything having to do with super heroes, villains, etc. and I'll try to write a story around it!

Thanks!

MaeveMonster


	5. Chapter 3

**Hello friends! A special thank you to edwardsIIvampire for your review! It motivated me to write this chapter, so let's all thank this wonderful person! Any ways, I am going to write this story, but only if you guys want it, so make sure to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Thanks. ****_Orka_**** is Old Norse for ****_strength_****. Okay…**

**5… 4… 3… 2… **

Chapter 3

I arrived at the rainbow bridge with the reigns of my horse, Orka, in hand. I saw Sif immediately and walked over to her.

"So what is the purpose of this trip?" I asked her.

"Technically Thor wants to find out how the Jotuns entered Asgard, but you and I both know he hungers for battle. I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does, I'll have you at my back and all will be well." She smiled at me.

I nodded to her in reply as I looked over her shoulder and saw the rest of our party leading their horses towards us. My eyes honed in on the face I was most worried about, and saw his eyes do the same. When our gazes met, I looked away and to the advancing form of his older brother.

Thor walked up behind Sif and looked from her to me with a slightly confused expression.

"I invited Allamay. She is my dearest friend and in dire need of some experience on other worlds. She is also the only person I can fully trust to protect my blind spot in battle." She stated her last sentence with a small smirk on her face.

Thor, Fandral, and Volstagg looked slightly disgruntled at the implied ending to her statement: _because none of you idiots could tear your eyes away from my rear long enough to protect it._

I heard a small snigger from the back of the group and my eyes snapped to the source of the sound that most everyone seemed to have missed, to find a certain prince, clad in green, with an amused smirk on his face.

I tried not to dwell on the meaning of his actions as I mounted my horse, but it was futile. Surely he wasn't amused by the thought of my being able to protect Sif when she needed it. Surely he wasn't mocking me. Yes, he was probably mocking his brother and his companions.

When we reached the end of the rainbow bridge, we dismounted our horses and approached Heimdall, the gatekeeper.

The youngest prince strode to the front of the party and said to his brother, "Leave this to me."

As he approached the stern-looking man, with confidence in his stride, he said, "Good Heimdall—"

But he was cut off as Heimdall said, "Are you dressed warmly enough?"

Loki put a confused look on his face and replied, "I'm sorry?"

Heimdall did not look at the prince with whom he was speaking and questioned, "Do you think that you can deceive me?"

Loki smiled and continued to attempt to lie to the all-seeing guard. "You must be mistaken. We merely—"

He was cut off again by Thor. "Enough! Heimdall may we pass?"

Heimdall did not look at the eldest prince either, but continued to stare through all of space and time. "Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we've gone until we've returned. Understand?" Thor did not wait for a reply as he brushed by the gatekeeper and marched into the dome of the bifrost.

Loki remained frozen in the same place he had been in when had Thor interrupted him. As Volstagg passed him, he said with a laugh, "What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?"

I passed him too as I brought up the near rear of the group. By then he had collected himself and had begun moving forward behind me. I could feel his magic turning and rolling in angry waves around him. It was unnerving and quite frightening to say the least.

We gathered inside the dome and turned to Heimdall who stood with his great sword poised to activate the bifrost. As he slid it into place, he said, "Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the bifrost will remain closed and you will be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim."

Volstagg seemed a bit unsettled by this for a moment before his face brightened with an idea. "Can't you just leave the bridge open for us?"

Heimdall answered in his authoritative voice, "To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it."

Thor was serious as he stated plainly, "I have no plans to die today."

"None do," Were the last words of the gatekeeper before he completely opened the power of the bifrost and we were wrenched from the ground on which we stood.


End file.
